The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd ( The 3rd) is the third instalment in the Kiseki series and the third instalment of the Liberl arc, set in Liberl. Trails in the Sky The 3rd was originally released for Windows on 28 June 2007. The game was subsequently localised for Korea, China and Hong Kong on 21 September 2007, 8 July 2008 and 26 August 2008, respectively. In the meanwhile, Nihon Falcom had started the process of porting the Kiseki games to PlayStation Portable, with Trails in the Sky The 3rd following on 24 July 2008. A high-definition remaster for PlayStation 3 was released on 27 June 2013. On 11 March 2016, XSEED Games celebrated the five year anniversary of the Trails series with the announcement that they will bring Trails in the Sky the 3rd or PC to the West in 2017. Synposis Prologue - The Gralsritter The story begins with Kevin Graham's infiltration of a Reinford Company vessel called the Lusitania. On board, a masquerade ball is being held by the Conrad Company, which is led by one Hermann Conrad. Taking of advantage of his low profile, Kevin sneaks his way through the ship and reaches Conrad's cabin. After a bit of poking around, he opens a hidden door to a secret room found at the back of the cabin. There, he finds one of his main objectives: an artifact known as the Fool's Locket, which allows its user to convincingly tell any kind of lie. Unfortunately for Kevin, picking up the locket triggers a security alarm, which traps him inside this room and alerts Conrad's henchman that someone has broken into it. With no options left, Kevin blasts his way out of the room with his crossbow and fights off gangs of henchmen as he makes his way back to the main ballroom. Once there, Kevin confronts Conrad, who attempts to pull a gun on him, but is easily subdued. A group of North Ambrian Northern Jaegers attempt to surround Kevin, but he jumps out of the Lusitania's window and lands on a Merkabah vessel flying by, taking Hermann Conrad along with him. On board the Merkabah, Kevin contacts his superior, Ein Selnate, and reports on his successful capture of Conrad and the Fool's Locket. Shortly afterwards, Ein orders Kevin to head to Liberl for an investigation of the area below Grancel Cathedral. Before ending communications, Ein lets Kevin know that an assistant would helping him out with this mission; something which Kevin finds most unexpected. Leaving the Merkabah back in Arteria, Kevin decides to take the international Gretna Airliner to Grancel. On board he meets Dorothy, whose usual scatterbrained tendencies led her to accidentally board an airship bound for Calvard. Upon arrival, Dorothy gets a scolding from Nial, while Kevin is greeted by Major Cid, who escorts him to the cathedral. Once there, Kevin is met by the archbishop and Erika Russell, the latter of which accompanies him to the lower levels of the cathedral. At the very bottom, the group seemingly hit a dead end, but thanks to Kevin's use of Thaumaturgy, they are able to enter the cathedral's innermost area. There, they find a Primal Ground: an area used to seal away the powers of artifacts. On a pedestal found at the Ground's center, the group examines a newly-found artifact recovered from Valleria Lake after the fall of the Liber Ark: the Recluse Cube. Kevin learns that the Recluse Cube has remained inactive since its retrieval from Valleria Lake. This put the artifact in a legal gray area, as inactive artifacts are not required to be immediately confiscated by the church. As such, Kevin is tasked with investigating the artifact and giving the final word on Liberl's possession of it. Erika wants to the artifact to remain in the country for research purposes and as compensation for the ZCF's hand in its retrieval. She goes on a short rant about the Church's rigid control over artifacts and how she feels that they hide important truths from the people. Just then, a girl dressed in a habit enters the Primal Ground while quoting scripture from the Book of Ezer. The girl introduces herself as Ries Argent, a squire in the Gralsritter, and the one assigned to aid Kevin on his mission. Ries and Erika debate the ownership of the Recluse Cube a bit longer, then leave the final decision to Kevin. However, before he can answer, the Recluse Cube reactivates behind everyone. For better or worse, this settles the dispute and puts the artifact under the Church's jurisdiction. Later that evening, Kevin and Ries have a personal discussion outside of Grancel Cathedral. The two turn out to be acquaintances of some sort who have been out of touch for the last five years. Ries believes that her past ties with Kevin are irrelevant and wants him to see her as nothing more than a subordinate. Kevin disagrees and urges her to drop the formalities. Despite her efforts to remain stern, Ries' growling stomach gets the better of her, convincing Kevin that she is still the voracious girl that he once knew. After warming up to each other a bit, the two go grocery shopping in east Grancel. As they walk out of the store, Kevin and Ries notice someone spying on them. After being cornered at Grancel Port, the spy is revealed to be Gilbert Stein, who changes into his jaeger armor and engages the duo. After being defeated, he pretends to beg for mercy and forgiveness, but quickly calls forth an Ouroboros archaism he calls the G-Apache. A second fight ensues, and after Gilbert is defeated again, the Recluse Cube activates. Suddenly, a masked man with long, white hair appears on top of a nearby storage shed, beckoning Kevin with a few cryptic messages. Before they can do anything, Kevin and Ries are enveloped in a strange, white light and black out. When they finally regain consciousness, the duo find themselves in a mysterious area known as the Hermit's Garden. Chapter 1 - Phantasma Kevin and Ries begin their investigation of the Hermit's Garden by examining the large library in their immediate area. Much to their surprise, it is filled with everything from rare and forbidden texts to mundane publications like a guide to Liberlian cuisine. The duo walk around the Hermit's Garden and examine several key landmarks: a fountain to the west, a large tree to the east, and a strange blue stone monument in the center. Unsure of where to go next, Kevin and Ries return to the central area. Suddenly, the Recluse Cube activates once more, this time shattering the duo's quartzes. Meanwhile around the Garden, the fountain, tree, and monument begin to glow with a bright blue light. A strange portal also appears in the cul-de-sac to the north, along with a translucent blue barrier in front of it. Interested in how the area has changed, Kevin and Ries decide to do one more sweep around the Garden. The landmarks have now become useful aides whose master has instructed to help Kevin and Ries. The fountain serves as a Craft Point restoration spot. The tree serves as an ingredient shop for food. The most versatile of the three is the blue monument, which serves as a rest point, a fast travel location, a shop, and an orbal factory all in one. After visiting each of the landmarks a second time, the barrier to the north disappears, allowing Kevin and Ries to enter the portal beyond. After stepping into it, the duo find themselves in an area called the Jade Corridor. Shortly after stepping into the corridor, the duo are attacked by monsters. After defeating them, Kevin and Ries are puzzled by how the monsters are here at all and why the higher elements - time, space, and mirage - are more active in this place than in most parts of Zemuria. The duo continue through the corridor until they find a Sealing Stone at a dead end. The Recluse Cube reactivates once more, instructing the duo to present this stone to the blue monument and unseal whoever is trapped inside. The group warp back to the garden and do so. The person sealed inside this stone turns out to be Tita Russell, who only recalls being surrounded by a white light before ending up in the Hermit's Garden. After much confusion and inconclusive discussion, Kevin, Ries, and now Tita continue to traverse the Jade Corridor, where another blue barrier has been lifted since Tita was freed. Further down the corridor, the trio encounter a strange sight: they find the Arseille suspended off the side of a dead end in the corridor. The group investigate the craft and find another Sealing Stone inside. They return to the Garden once more and unseal this second stone, freeing Captain Julia Schwarz from within. After being briefed on the situation to the best of everyone else's knowledge, Julia joins the trio and the team continue further into the corridor. After a good bit of traveling, Kevin and Ries notice a strange scent coming from somewhere in the corridor: the scent of something from the underworld. The two caution Tita and Julia, and carefully tread further on, until suddenly a monster spawns from a purple portal on the floor. Ries recognizes this monster as Bennu, one of the seventy-seven devils described in the Testaments. The team engage the devil and defeat it after a long and grueling battle. Shortly after their victory, the masked man that Kevin and Ries saw at Grancel reappears and taunts the team for barely making it through. He addresses Julia and Kevin personally, revealing that he knows quite a bit about the team. Ries attempts to lunge at the man with her sword, but he easily blocks her attack and tells Ries that her skills are still a far cry from her sister's. Before teleporting away, the man gives his name as Schwarzritter, and says that his lord wishes the team venture deeper into this realm, which he calls Phantasma. Chapter 2 - The Otherworldly Capital Chapter 2 begins with a flashback to Kevin and Ries' past, where Ries and her older sister find Kevin sitting destitute in a a snow-covered alley. Showing concern for him, Ries' sister talks to Kevin and offers him a bar of chocolate. Kevin declines and tries to drive the two girls away, but Ries' sister ignores him and proceeds to feed a chunk of chocolate to him mouth-to-mouth. Kevin winces in disgust over this, but the elder sister is happy to have fed him regardless. She introduces herself as Rufina Argent and Kevin gives her his name in return. Back at the Hermit's Garden, Kevin and the others discuss what they learned from their encounter with Schwarzritter. In particular, Julia is curious about how he recognized Ries and supposedly knew her sister. Ries reveals that Rufina was a knight of the Gralsritter who died during a mission five years ago, leaving Julia somewhat remorseful of prying into her past. The team continue their journey through Phantasma, using the portal just beyond the place where they met Schwarzritter. On the second plane of Phantasma, they find themselves in Grancel, but with nary a person in sight and monsters roaming the streets. After wandering around, the team enter the Erebonian embassy, where they find another Sealing Stone in its archive. This stone unseals Mueller Vander, who recounts conducting an inspection in Parm alongside Olivier prior to being trapped by the now familiar white light. After the reunion, team hear a woman's voice from the Recluse Cube once more, which segues into a tutorial on switching party members and Remote Abilities. Upon their return to Grancel, the team notices that the time of day has changed to the late afternoon. They head to Grancel Port, where they find the Bobcat docked nearby. Unfortunately, the airship is locked, so the team ends up scavenging the port until they find its key. Once inside, they find yet another Sealing Stone. Unsurprisingly, this stone unseals Josette Capua, who, as it turns out, has since abandoned her former life as a sky bandit along with her brothers and crew. After receiving a full pardon from the queen, the Capuas started a courier service, utilizing the Bobcat as their main mode of transport. After some discussion and expected confusion on Josette's part, the team return to Grancel, where the time of day has shifted once again; this time to night. The party enter the Grand Arena on the east side of Grancel, where a few members recall Estelle, Joshua, Zin, and Olivier winning last year's tournament. After some searching around, the team enter the main arena, where three battles await them, including a stronger version of the Dark Bringer from SC. Upon defeating these three rounds of enemies, the team find another Sealing Stone; this one containing Joshua Bright. After being briefed on the situation, Joshua joins the team in combat and they head to Grancel Castle. After some thorough exploration, the team head to the roof of the castle, where they hear someone call out for help. As it turns out, Gilbert had somehow found himself in Phantasma as well, and was surrounded by a group of Skull Heads. The team quickly dispatch the monsters and tell him to stay out of their way. Gilbert, being the nincompoop that he is, takes offense to this and vows that he will find his way out of Phantasma by himself, running off immediately afterwards. The team then find their way to the castle's balcony, where a ghostly figure of a woman congratulates them for making it this far. She drops the Treasury Key on the floor, and disappears shortly afterwards. Thus, the team head downstairs into the treasury and take the elevator down to the ancient ruins beneath the castle. Upon entering them, however, a few members notice that the layout of these ruins has changed. As the team heads further into them, Kevin once again smells the coffin-like scent of a devil. Shortly after he mentions the smell, a voice calls out to the the team, and a masked person dressed in a black robe appears before them. This person addresses himself as the Lord of Phantasma, the self-proclaimed ruler of the realm. Julia immediately lashes out at him, demanding that he return Grancel to its original form or face death by her hand. The Lord states that this request meaningless, for, as the team soon realize, this Grancel is nothing but a warped replica of the real city. The Lord of Phantasma continues to taunt the team and eventually presents another Sealing Stone to them. Julia quickly realizes that this stone holds Princess Klaudia. The Lord then tells the team that this stone will be their reward for overcoming a trial. He casts an art and summons forth Rostrum the Savage, a gatekeeper of Gehenna and another of the seventy-seven devils mentioned in the Testaments. After the devil is defeated, the Lord of Phantasma quickly hands the Sealing Stone over to Julia. Kevin then asks the Lord why he is here and why he has brought everyone to Phantasma. The Lord tells Kevin that he is a shadow created by this realm and states that a shadow needs a source to be cast. Irritated by his cryptic nonsense, Kevin fires four bolts in the Lord's direction, realizing that the figure, which had been standing before them this whole time, was just an illusion. The Lord of Phantasma's disembodied voice commends Kevin for figuring out his trick and tells the team to go further into Phantasma, where more trials await them. Satisfied with their recent victory, the team head back to the Hermit's Garden to free Klaudia from the Sealing Stone. Chapter 3 - Golden Road, Silver Road Chapter 3 begins with another flashback to Kevin's past. Kevin is seen in bed waking up from a nightmare; one which he has had numerous times now. He feels frustrated for not being able to rid himself of the dream, knowing how worried Rufina must be about him. Ries stops by and condescendingly assures Kevin that worrying about him is something Rufina is quite used to. Realizing that he may be late to rise, Kevin gets up and goes to help Ries with cleaning the chapel. This day marks some kind of special occasion for Rufina, and the two need to be ready. The two find Rufina kneeling in prayer at the chapel. They wonder why she is up so early, considering today is the day she makes her long voyage to Arteria for squire training. She replies by saying that this may be the last time she gets to pray at this chapel for a while. After all, the workload for a squire is quite demanding and will likely keep her from returning home for a long time. The three make small talk about Rufina's choice of career, their history as a family, and, of course, Quincy's chocolate. Reluctant to have Rufina leave him and Ries behind, Kevin hopes that she isn't cut out for squire work and comes home soon. In response, Rufina hopes that they give her a warm welcome if that is the case, and proceeds to help them clean the chapel. Back at the Hermit's Garden, the team release Klaudia, as well as her falcon Sieg, from the Sealing Stone. They explain the situation as per usual and continue their journey into Phantasma. On the third plane, they arrive at a fork in the road, where a silver road lies to the west and a golden road lies to the east; each closed off by a large gate. The Recluse Cube activates once more, now projecting the ghostly woman that the team saw on the Grancel Castle balcony. She instructs the team to proceed through both gates in sync and vaguely warns them of something ahead. Thus, Kevin and Ries each lead a group of four down one of the two roads: Kevin takes the golden road and Ries takes the silver road. Both of the two roads are labyrinthine and filled with strange, fairy tale-like monsters. As the groups wander along their respective road, the leaders come across two treasure chests containing strangely familiar weapons: the Aion Bow and the Sylvahn. Stranger yet, each road ends with a battle against a doppelganger of the other team's leader; each accompanied by a group of monsters. After defeating a doppelganger, each team leader is presented with another Sealing Stone. Having defeated both doppelgangers and retrieved the Sealing Stones, the teams walk through two more sets of gates and meet at an intersection of the two roads. Kevin and Ries are relieved to see other alive. They conclude that the doppelgangers each team fought were Grimoires - monsters formed from the remains of human souls cast into Gehenna. They also assume that the cannon and mirror monsters that accompanied them were cursed items of a similar origin. Suddenly, a familiar voice speaks out from behind. Schwarzritter teleports before the team and congratulates them for making quick progress through the roads. He also gives the team some information on the ghostly woman that has been helping them. He calls her the "hermit" and mentions that she is the master of the Hermit's Garden. However, he also says that the Lord of Phantasma has absorbed most of her power and that she can do little more than struggle to guide them. Afterwards, Schwarzritter gives a message to Kevin: "Your next destination is the path of beasts. Devour the new offering presented to you, and display your seal once more. Then shall the flames of Gehenna burn ever fiercer and my kingdom draw closer to its true completion." Irritated by his riddles, Kevin draws his crossbow at Schwarzritter. Noticing that it's the Aion Bow, Schwarzritters says he hopes that Kevin finds his lord's gift useful and that it brings back memories to him. Stating that he will meet the team again in the near future, Schwarzritter teleports away once more, leaving the team to ponder the true meaning of his message. Chapter 4 - The Dark Stigma In yet another flashback to his past, Kevin is shown being appointed a squire of the Septian Church. After the ceremony, he is seen talking to Ein Selnate, whom he thanks for all her guidance and support as an instructor. Ein recounts the day she first met Kevin, who came groveling to her, begging to become a knight. Kevin asks her to forget this rather embarrassing tale, and assures her that he had his reasons for wanting to be a knight so desperately. As the two continue to make small talk, Rufina ends up joining the conversation. Kevin is surprised to see Rufina here, as she was recently assigned to a mission in Remiferia. Rufina says she did her best to finish the mission quickly, as she didn't want to miss his appointment ceremony. She congratulates him on becoming a squire and also thanks Ein for taking the time to train him. After a bit of conversation, Kevin goes to pick up his new room key and medal while Ein and Rufina continue talking. Ein wonders why Rufina is so worried about Kevin; she believes that Kevin holds great potential as a knight and may even someday manifest a power called a Stigma. Rufina replies that while she understands all this, she fears that Kevin's kindness may someday be his downfall. Back at the Hermit's Garden, Kevin unseals Prince Olivert and Zin Vathek from the previously found Sealing Stones. Unlike the other team members freed from the stones, these two are fairly calm and collected after being released; even having a chat before asking for explanations. As the team explain the situation to them, Zin and Olivert make some keen observations about the team's current disposition. Zin believes that the Hermit's Garden, the ghostly woman, and monuments scattered across Phantasma are all connected to each other, and are part of someone's effort to help guide the team through the realm. Olivert adds that the Recluse Cube is likely related to this as well. Afterwards, Olivert asks one final question: who is the Lord of Phantasma? Olivert believes the Lord is somehow related to Kevin. He recounts that he and Schwarzritter knew Ries' sister, have the power to summon devils described in the Church's writings, and seem particularly fixated on Kevin and Ries in general. Kevin says that he has no idea who the Lord is, but remarks that he is likely an enemy of the Gralsritter as a whole. As the discussion comes to a close, something unexpected happens: Ries, claiming that she is not feeling well, wishes to take a break from exploring Phantasma and remain in the Garden for a while. Puzzled by the suddenness of her request, Kevin goes after Ries to ask her what's wrong. After catching up with Ries, Kevin apologizes to her for acting friendly with the rest of the team while keeping her out of the loop. He regrets that he's become so distant from her these past five years while getting close to people he had only known for a short while. Ries replies that although she does feel a bit lonely and jealous of Kevin's newly-found friends, that isn't her biggest problem. She says that she understands how much Rufina's death hurt Kevin and how it convinced him to punish himself by staying away from Ries and doing all sorts of undesirable work. She also says that he hasn't really made any new friends. He's kept everyone at a distance; afraid to get too close and cause them any harm. Thirdly, she thinks Kevin had actually understood Schwarzritter's message from the Lord of Phantasma and was hiding it from everyone else. Kevin brushes this all off, suggesting that Ries take a break and not jump to such wild conclusions about him. Hurt and frustrated by Kevin's comments, Ries slaps him and runs off. Shortly afterwards, Joshua approaches Kevin, having saw what happened from a distance. He says that he managed to learn a good bit about Kevin since they met in Liberl, including his position in the Gralsritter, his role as the Heretic Hunter, and his job to assassinate Weissmann. Joshua is also aware that Kevin let Estelle be abducted by Ouroboros so as to use her as bait. Nevertheless, Joshua is grateful for what Kevin did to help him, Estelle, and the others. Kevin denies having any good intentions in doing so, saying that he only helped the others because it made his job easier. However, this does little to change Joshua's mind. He says that it was Kevin's actions, and not their intent, that matter to him, and those were enough to earn Kevin his gratitude. Knowing that Ries will likely remain in the garden for a while, Joshua offers to serve as Kevin's right hand for the time being, and Kevin accepts. Thus, the team set off for the fourth plane of Phantasma. Upon exiting the portal to it, they find themselves near a lodge somewhere in the mountains. After looking at the building's sign, they realize they are in the Le Locle training camp for Bracers. Immediately after examining the sign, the team are attacked by a group of anthropomorphic monsters called beastmen. The team dispatch a few of these beastmen, compelling the rest to retreat. After the battle, the Recluse Cube activates once more and the ghostly hermit appears before the team again. She warns the team of three ordeals ahead of them and gives them a map of Le Locle before disappearing. Thus, the team examine the map and head for Balstar Channel, where they expect the first ordeal to await them. The Balstar Channel has gotten quite a face lift since SC - it's now filled with boiling-hot lava! The team make their way through labyrinthine channel, fighting off various beasts and making sure not to burn their legs off. At the end of the channel, they meet a grimoire doppelganger of Anelace Elfead accompanied by two werewolves. The team defeat the grimoire and acquire a Sealing Stone from it. As per usual, they return to the Hermit's Garden and unseal Anelace from the stone. Afterwards, a new location appears on the team's map of Le Locle: Saint Croix Forest. Thus, the team head off to face the second ordeal. Much like the Balstar Channel, Saint Croix Forest looks somewhat different from when Estelle and Anelace trained there. Its trees now don an autumn look, with leaves of red and yellow. Joshua is a bit puzzled by the sight, given that most coniferous trees don't lose leaves or change colors during the colder seasons. Kevin tells him that while a few varieties do, he finds the wood somewhat strange and tells the team to keep a lookout. Further into the woods, the team hear a voice crying out for help. They once again find Gilbert in a pickle: this having been tied up by a pack of wererats. The team fend off the wererats and free Gilbert. They ask him how he ended up here in the first place. Gilbert explains that he fell through some kind of vortex after battling a group of knights back at the false Grancel. Afterwards, he found himself near the Le Locle lodge like the others. They continue to ask Gilbert questions, such as why the wererats tied him up in the first place. Gilbert tries to skirt around the answer, but Kevin and Joshua quickly realize that he had been stealing the wererats' food. Flustered from having been figured out, Gilbert runs off again, saying that he will keep all the food he had stolen for himself. Finding no point in trying to talk sense into him, the team ventures onward. In the depths of the forest, the team come face to face with another grimoire clone - this time of Scherazard Harvey. They defeat the monster and its cohorts, retrieve Schera's Sealing Stone, and return to the Hermit's Garden to unseal her. After filling Schera in on the situation, the team return to Le Locle and head for the fourth locale marked on their map: Grimsel Fortress. Like their other areas, the fortress is somewhat different from its real world counterpart. It has a very different layout from the original, and is even more labyrinthine. In the depths of the fortress, the team encounter a grimoire copy of Agate Crosner accompanied by two anthropomorphic horse demons. They defeat the doppelganger and unseal Agate back at the Garden. The team then returns to the Le Locle lodge, where they notice the landscape has changed significantly. What was once a few of a mountain range has now turned into some kind of cosmic void. In addition, a portal to a new plane of Phantasma has appeared near the cliff's edge to the north. The team move towards the portal, when suddenly, another giant devil is summoned before them: Astarte of the Abyss. The devil uses an Evil Eye curse and binds the team where they stand. Just as the devil readies its axe for the killing blow, Ries appears from behind and fends it off with her Thousand Sparrows attack. She continues to fight Astarte with a combination of arts and sword attacks. Despite Ries' best efforts to defeat the devil, it manages to teleport behind her and land a heavy blow with its axe. Out of fear for Ries' life, something awakens inside of Kevin. Kevin lets out a yell and breaks Astarte's curse. A bright crimson insignia forms on his back as he initiates a counterattack on the devil. With the help of Kevin's newly-unleashed Spear of Loa craft, the team defeat Astarte and clear the way to the portal. Another Sealing Stone also appears and Kevin grabs hold of it. Suddenly, the Lord of Phantasma teleports before the team. He recounts his previous message to Kevin and says that while his fight against Astarte was a bit sub par, things mostly turned out as he planned. Kevin asks the Lord to reveal his true identity. The Lord responds that he would be happy to do so, but that it would be against Kevin's interests to do so. The Lord of Phantasma proceeds to tell the team about their next destination. He calls it the "path of the dream devils". He also calls the person contained in the new Sealing Stone the "child of the sun". Before anyone has a chance to ask more questions about his riddles, the Lord teleports away once again. The team have a good idea of who is in the stone, so they go back to the Hermit's Garden to free them. That person happens to be Estelle Bright. The team catches her up with their current situation and she agrees to join them in exploring Phantasma. Shortly after, Kevin hands the Recluse Cube over to Ries and passes out, having exhausted himself from the use of his strange power in the fight against Astarte. Chapter 5 - Labyrinth of Shadows and Light No more Labyrinth of Brilliant and Shadowgraph! Chapter 6 - The Guardians' Trials If you do 3 trials now, you get another one for free! Chapter 7 - The Distant Flames No jokes about this chapter. Finale - The Future We Dream Of Tissues, man. Hand me the tissues. List of episodes Moon Doors The Moon Doors (月の扉, tsuki no tobira) are longer side stories. Moon Door 1: Orbal Gear Project * Location: Jade Corridor * Requirement(s): Tita * Reward: Long Barrel EX, 3000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, Tita will have to fight an enemy. The episode consists of two segments. Moon Door 2: Client * Location: Bracer Grancel Branch * Requirement(s): Scherazard * Reward: Heaven's Eye Quartz, 4000 mira * Note(s): Moon Door 3: Descended Wings * Location: Silver Road * Requirement(s): Klose, Entrance Exam Results (Item) * Reward: Falcon Eye Quartz, 6000 mira * Note(s): Moon Door 4: Departure * Location: Saint-Croix Forest * Requirement(s): Estelle and Joshua * Reward: Memory Quartz, 8000 mira * Note(s): Moon Door 5: The Happiness Stone * Location: Academy - Old Schoolhouse * Requirement(s): Fortune Quartz * Reward: Happiness Stone, 12000 mira * Note(s): Star Doors The Star Doors (星の扉, hoshi no tobira) are shorter side stories. Star Door 1: Julia's Day Off * Location: Grancel Castle * Requirement(s): Julia and Mueller * Reward: Septium Vein (Quartz), 3000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 2: The Salt Pale * Location: Grancel Cathedral * Requirement(s): Won more than 100 fights * Reward: Petrify (Quartz), 3500 mira * Note(s): Star Door 3: The Banquet * Location: Castle - Garden Terrace * Requirement(s): Joshua and Kloe * Reward: Luxurious Lunch (Recipe), 3500 mira * Note(s): Star Door 4: Journey's End * Location: Golden Road * Requirement(s): Zin * Reward: Yin-Yang (Quartz), 4000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 5: Swordsmanship * Location: Balstar Channel * Requirement(s): Anelace * Reward: Jinu (Sword), 5000 mira * Note(s): The weapon, Jinu, will be rewarded upon winning the fight. Star Door 6: Training, Agate-Style * Location: Grimsel Fortress * Requirement(s): Registered more than 20 recipes * Reward: Super Gladiator Headband, 100 mira * Note(s): Star Door 7: The Epstein Foundation * Location: The Brilliant Labyrinth * Requirement(s): none * Reward: Ingenuity 2 (Quartz), 7000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, there is a fight. Anti-petrification equipment required, anti-faint and anti-confusion equipment recommend. Star Door 8: Return to the Empire * Location: Luminous Labyrinth * Requirement(s): Olivier, Mueller * Reward: Divine Eye (Quartz), 7000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 9: Like a Mother * Location: Academy - Girls' Dormitory * Requirement(s): 50.000 mira * Reward: Bloody Meatballs (Recipe), 10.000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 10: Gordias-Class Experiment Report * Location: Seaside Laboratory, 2F * Requirement(s): Renne * Reward: Pater Mater (Renne Craft) 10.000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, there is a fight. Anti-petrification equipment required, anti-poison equipment recommend. Pater Mater is acquired upon return. Star Door 11: Phantom Thief B Report * Location: Lakeside Laboratory 1F * Requirement(s): none * Reward: Phantom Thief's Cape (Accessory), 10.000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, there is a fight. Star Door 12: I Accept Your Request * Location: Leiston Fortress * Requirement(s): Richard * Reward: Covert (Quartz), 10.000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 13: Assault on the Imperial Guilds * Location: Black Ark * Requirement(s): Have won 400 battles * Reward: Jagd Armor, 10.000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 14: Phantasmal Blaze * Location: Black Ark * Requirement(s): Have viewed all other Doors * Reward: Brilliant Crown (Accessory), 30.000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 15: Paradise * Location: Abyss - Depths * Requirement(s): Renne * Reward: Nothingness (Quartz) * Note(s): Sun Doors The Sun Doors (太陽の扉, taiyou no tobira) consist of minigames. Sun Door 1: Capua's Delivery Service * Location: Jade Corridor * Requirement(s): Josette * Reward: Detection, 3000 mira, Wildcat (Josette S-Craft) * Note(s): Shooting minigame. Sun Door 2: Legendary Angler Estelle * Location: Fisherman's Guild * Requirement(s): Estelle * Reward: Seafood Set, 5.000 mira (Chapter 1); Plate of Excellence, 5.000 mira (Chapter 2); Fisherman's Emblem, 5.000 mira (Final Chapter). * Note(s): Sun Door 3: Arena * Location: Grand Arena * Requirement(s): Zin (Normal); * Reward: Physical, 5000 mira (Normal); Spiritual, 10.000 mira (Hard); Soul, 20.000 mira (Nightmare) * Note(s): If you clear win with Anelace in your party, her Sharp Sword Jinu will be upgraded. Sun Door 4: The Casino * Location: Umbral Labyrinth * Requirement(s): Destiny Card (Item) * Reward: Tom Yum Goong, 5.000 mira (Gambler Jack); Mirage Ring+, 10.000 mira (Gambler Jack 2) * Note(s): Sun Door 5: Campanella's Quiz Game * Location: Black Ark * Requirement(s): All Level 5 Quartzes * Reward: Septium Bullets (Easy); Enigmatic Stew (Normal); Swiftness (Hard); Time Gem (Nightmare) * Note(s): The Nightmare difficulty is only available on PSP. Technical information The 3rd is built directly on top of the structure of Trails in the Sky SC, with many traces of said game left in the game's files. The directory file of the script, ED6_DT21.dir, reveals a number of files prior to the actual script. Export tools such as Falcom Data Archive Tool do not export a number of these (i.e. DEBUG_D ._SN, T0001_5 ._SN, T0001_S''x''._SN, R0302_1 ._SN, T0500_1 ._SN, R0201_1 ._SN, T0510_1 ._SN) and export a number of files that contain information regarding the debug mode of The 3rd: * T0001_2 ._SN: allows its users to combine combatants and area to fight in. * T0001_3 ._SN: contains menus which grants access to the game's locations. * T0001_4 ._SN: contains menus for chapters and noteworthy fights during these chapters. * T0001_5 ._SN: contains menus for the list of episdes. Note: there are five unused entries, possible referring to the hidden/prototype doors. Hidden/Prototype Doors Chinese hackers have once claimed Source: http://bbs.tgbus.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2543052 to have found traces that at one point in time, Trails in the Sky The 3rd had at least five more episodes planned. While these episodes can only be accessed through hacks, the visuals can be accessed through data mining. * Hidden Door 1: Kloe's Graduation * Hidden Door 2: Alcohol Allure * Hidden Door 3: The Rising Star of the Hundred Day War * Hidden Door 4: Betrayal of the Stigma * Hidden Door 5: The Real Legion Unused visual 1 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 2 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 3 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 4 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 5 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 6 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 7 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 8 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 9 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 10 (The 3rd).png Unused script C5401 The script file C5401 features a monologue from Campanella prior to entering the Celestial Globe in Star Door 14. Campanella: Heehee, such a pleasant sound. The guy who managed to collapse right about everything... now rests eternally on the pillow of an ancient city's debris. You must be satisfied with that outcome, aren't you, Professor? Rest assured, just leave it to me. Because, you know, you won't be able to get out of Gehenna a second time. The script file also contains between Georg Weissmann, Campanella and Loewe prior to their arrival on the Liber Ark. Campanella: Yo, Loewe. Weissmann: Have you had plenty of rest? Loewe: Yeah. So, what's the situation? Weissmann: Heh heh.. It exceeded my expectations. Bringing about the Aureole was enough to have the kingdom plunder into blind panic. Campanella: At the same time, we had a great number of archaisms touch down. The Royal Army shouldn't be able to move properly for a while. That includes, of course, that meddlesome little Cassius Bright... Loewe: So we're doing okay. ...What about Joshua? Weissmann: The cruiser he boarded is still landed on Valleria Lake. Even if it were to move again, we can ignore it regardless. Campanella: Heehee... They'd be too late anyway. Anyhow, that Blood and Iron Chancellor seems to have taken a great interest in this little incident. Loewe: Hmph... It's not his business. He knew about the plan, you lot just let him in on it, right? Campanella: Ahaha, how about we talk about something else? Weissmann: Well, the many actors of this play and its stage are ready. ...By the way, Loewe. To be honest, our arrival here came with one but major problem. Loewe: Oh...? Campanella:The Guard System of the floating city... That thing has been active all this time. We need to disable or nullify it in order to be able to land. Weissmann: We could try it with the colossal Glorious' concentrated fire system... But our best shot is beam of the Reverie Dragion that was developed specially for you. Loewe: I see... That's why you summoned me. Campanella: Can you do it somehow? Loewe: The Grandmaster entrusted me this sword... ...It's said to cut anything from this world. Campanella: Hehe, ooh right! That sword's also forged through Divergent Laws. Weissmann: Your Dragion is prepared for takeoff on the deck of this ship. Now, steer that black beast toward the opening of the legendary door! C5416 The script file C5416 ._SN features dialogues in the Celestial Globe, as seen in Star Door 14. Apart from the dialogue that appears in the final version of the game, there is also another, presumable older version of the scene. Anguis: Hmph, you had us waiting... Anguis: What a pain... Anguis: Is that the Ring...? Anguis: You safely recovered it... Campanella: We shouldn't forget that its retrieval came at a price... ...Everyone, silence. The Grandmaster has come... Legion No. 0, Campanella the Fool. ...I have returned. Grandmaster: Please, raise your head. And, Campanella... ...Did the world unfold as I had foreseen? Campanella (Lucciola lives): Yes... As You had predicted, the Ring has been succesfully activated. but because of unforeseen circumstances that followed, Anguis No. 3 and Legion No. II have embarked 'outward', one after another. Also, the whereabouts of No. VI and No. XV are currently unknown. Campanella (Lucciola died): Yes... As You had predicted, the Ring has been succesfully activated. but because of unforeseen circumstances that followed, Anguis No. 3 and Legion No. II have embarked 'outward', one after another. Also, the whereabouts of No. XV is currently unknown. And unfortunately... One wasn't able to overcome the trial given to her. Campanella: Though, do not blame Yourself. The sacrifices that were made led us to grasp victory in the end. ...Please, accept this. Only when the Ring is returned to You, the Gospel Plan is accomplished. Grandmaster: Aureole, the Shining Ring... It is back in my hands at long last. The bell in the West has rung, The first treasure 's duty is over. Now, it is time to end the "Gospel Plan"... And announce the start of the next... "Orpheus". Noteworthy differences with the final version include: * Campanella's emphasis on the word 'outward' suggests a link between the life after death (whatever that may be) and Divergent Laws, which literally translates as "the outside reason". Tying in with the theme in the series, these laws and the weapons forged through them could possibly refer to weapons crafted in the afterlife/underworld and are therefore referred to as demonic weapons. * The dialogue is branched: one branch has Campanella reporting the whereabouts of Legion No. VI and No. XV as "unknown"; a second one has Campanella reporting the whereabouts of Legion No. XV unknown and the other one -- Legion No. VI -- unable to complete the 'trial'. * The Grandmaster express her gratitude toward Campanella for "at long last, bringing back the Aureole", which suggests that at one point in time the Grandmaster was in the possession of at least the Sept-Terrion of Space. * The Grandmaster concludes the Gospel Plan and declares the start of the next plan, "Orpheus". This means that during early development of The 3rd, the Phantasmal Blaze plan did not exist yet. This corresponds with Falcom's initial wish to shift the focus of the series to Erebonia after Liberl. The script file C5401 ._SN contains dialogue that does not appear in the final version of the game. It features a dialogue between Georg Weissmann, Campanella and Loewe prior to their arrival on the Liber Ark. Campanella: Yo, Loewe. Weissmann: Have you had plenty of rest? Loewe: Yeah. So, what's the situation? Weissmann: Heh heh.. It exceeded my expectations. Bringing about the Aureole was enough to have the kingdom plunder into blind panic. Campanella: At the same time, we had a great number of archaisms touch down. The Royal Army shouldn't be able to move properly for a while. That includes, of course, that meddlesome little Cassius Bright... Loewe: So we're doing okay. ...What about Joshua? Weissmann: The cruiser he boarded is still landed on Valleria Lake. Even if it were to move again, we can ignore it regardless. Campanella: Heehee... They'd be too late anyway. Anyhow, that Blood and Iron Chancellor seems to have taken a great interest in this little incident. Loewe: Hmph... It's not his business. He knew about the plan, you lot just let him in on it, right? Campanella: Ahaha, how about we talk about something else? Weissmann: Well, the many actors of this play and its stage are ready. ...By the way, Loewe. To be honest, our arrival here came with one but major problem. Loewe: Oh...? Campanella:The Guard System of the floating city... That thing has been active all this time. We need to disable or nullify it in order to be able to land. Weissmann: We could try it with the colossal Glorious' concentrated fire system... But our best shot is beam of the Reverie Dragion that was developed specially for you. Loewe: I see... That's why you summoned me. Campanella: Can you do it somehow? Loewe: The Grandmaster entrusted me this sword... ...It's said to cut anything from this world. Campanella: Hehe, ooh right! That sword's also forged through Divergent Laws. Weissmann: Your Dragion is prepared for takeoff on the deck of this ship. Now, steer that black beast toward the opening of the legendary door! Other changes that did not make it into the final game include: Unused portraits * Apart from Lechter, Leo and Lucy, there was originally a fourth senior of Kloe Rinz named Rigel. * Among the portrait files is concept artwork for Estelle Bright's friends, Tio and Elissa when they were still 11 years old, and Joshua Bright's older sister, Karin Astray. * For Phyllis, who runs the inn at the Le Locle training ground, there are three finished portraits that remain unused in the final version of the game. Tio (Unused portrait The 3rd).png Elissa (Unused portrait The 3rd).png Karin (Unused portrait The 3rd).png Phyllis normal (unused portrait in The 3rd).png Phyllis laughing (unused portrait in The 3rd).png Phyllis worried (unused portrait in The 3rd).png References Category:Games